1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio connector, and more particularly to an audio plug connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional audio electronic product such as an earphone and a microphone usually includes an audio plug connector. The audio plug connector is inserted in a matching audio receptacle connector so as to make audio signals transmitted therebetween. The audio plug connector has a substantially pillared connector body and a housing for receiving a rear of the connector body therein. However, as the rear of the connector body is generally pillared, as a result, the connector body is difficult to be right located and firmly fixed in the housing during being manufactured that causes the manufacturing efficiency and quality to be reduced.